Loneliness and Romance under the Northern Lights
by Gothenheim.J
Summary: The Abominable Snow Monster discovers a new lonliness in his heart, as well as a new passion... romance fic please keep an open mind


Disclaimer: SkiFree is copyright Microsoft and the like I have no ownership rights to anything in this fic. Enjoy it though : ) its short but sweet

* * *

It had been a long, long day for the Abominable Snow Monster. He, like all Snow Monsters on the high mountain slopes, spent most of his day chasing those skiers who dared challenge this perilous mountain's slopes. It was just a thing that all Snow Monsters did; they chased skiers and, if they caught them, they ate them. Of course, there had been a sharp decrease in skiers when all of the risk-taking ones eventually met their end on this isolated mountain face, but occasionally a new, daring skier would try their luck on the peak.

However, this Abominable Snow Monster was tired of this. He had spent all today chasing a skier up and down the slopes without end, until he could simply go no more. He had been bested by his prey, which left the Snow Monster content to simply eat a few of the wild dogs on the peak and call it a day. He was, like most snow monsters, a solitary creature. Snow Monsters seldom interacted other then in the chase, and even then it was more a matter of circumstance that they were chasing the same prey.

The Abominable Snow Monster felt something he had never really felt before… loneliness. It was a stark, cold feeling in his furred insides. He strode slowly across the mountain side as the sun sank in the horizon. Tears spilled slowly across his furry cheeks and froze as he walked slowly to his snow-enclosed cave home. All snow monsters had their own, so far away from each other… It was said that Snow Monsters would, occasionally, get together and mate, after the end of a great successful hunt and feast, but the Abominable Snow Monster had never experienced this, nor had any Snow Monsters on this mountain anymore. There had not been any new Snow Monsters in what had seemed like decades now, and the Snow Monsters living there didn't seem to have the mind to make any new ones.

The Abominable Snow Monster sighed as it slid down to his rear at its cave entrance. Its tears had nearly frozen its eyes shut now. The monster wiped it away, and tried settling its wavering heart. It had never felt this lonely feeling on the hills before, it had never thought these depressing thoughts! But they came, they spilled over him like a thousand raining geysers of pain and sorrow. He longed so deeply for contact, for… love.

The snow serenely fell down around him at the cave's entrance. The Abominable Snow Monster let out a tremendous sigh, as it looked longingly across the slopes for anyone, anything to keep him company. He just wanted to feel the touch, the emotions of another…

He heard a slight sound in the distance. His sensitive ears perked. He was so lonely that the sound seemed like a glorious, heavenly call lowering into his sad life. Suddenly he saw it, he saw, he saw- a human?! At this time of night!?

The Abominable Snow Monster groaned in sadness to itself at the sight. It was full, what good was a human? No, it wanted company, not food… the touch of another…

But… did not a human touch? Did it not feel like a snow monster did? They were both flesh, both living… didn't that make them…?

Strangely, the Abominable Snow Monster started feeling… unforeseen emotions towards the human in the distance approaching suddenly. By each meter the human moved, the Snow Monster's cold, lonely heart began burning into a fiery, lusty passion… it felt a hunger… not for food, but for love, love that was rapidly approaching it closer and closer and

**THUD**

The human impacted with the side of the Snow Monster, spilling the human down a few yards of the mountain's slope. The human struggled to get up as itsaw the Snow Monster approach, the struggle of death, before suddenly passing out into a blank, dark concussion.

The Abominable Snow Monster stared at the human in disbelief. Was it alive? Did he accidentally kill it? Never before had the Snow Monster felt this emotion as well; regret, bordering on sorrow. Could he have killed this poor… innocent? What was innocent? The Snow Monster didn't know what anything was anymore. It reached down and felt the human. Ah, the breath of life. Its tensed muscles lightened slightly. It reached down, and grabbed the unconscious human. A fur-less creature like this human could die easily in the cold, it knew. It had contributed to it all to well, even.

The Abominable Snow Monster carried the human back to his cave, moving back to the somewhat cozy interior. There, animal fur lined the walls, and a small fire pit in the center served as a source for warmth that cascaded around the entire cave.

Setting the human down, and wrapping it in furs, the Abominable Snow Monster resigned itself to struggling to set the fire. It did not often light it, only now and then when the cold became even dangerous for one such as it.

As the monster struggled to light the fire, the human slowly became alert. Its' surroundings swarmed around it. It made out the Snow Monster, struggling by a fire. Did the monster seek to cook it? But… the human found itself wrapped in fur… No, the monster… saved its life?

The human settled down slightly. It was safe… maybe. The monster let out a small, triumphant yelp as the fire sparked to life. It turned to the human, finding it, amazingly awake, holding its blanket close, looking warily at the monster.

The Abominable Snow Monster wondered how to act… it was a human! How did humans act with other humans? What was the right thing to do, what was the right thing to do…

"Hey… thank you." The human suddenly said. The words found no understand in the Abominable Snow Monster, none what so ever. They were… sound. But the tone, it held meaning, great meaning. The Abominable Snow Monster shook itself, feeling a warm feeling coursing over its body. It let out a slight "yereraph" sound, a strange, quiet howl. Indeed it held no meaning to either creature, even the snow monster. But it was instinctual; it was just the sound it made because that was… the sound snow monsters made in this situation. The human's body suddenly loosened, and its mind swooned slightly. What… what was going on?, it wondered? Why did it suddenly feel so… so... weird! Why did it suddenly feel a growing, strange tension in its body, that contrasted so oddly with a growing looseness at the same time… was it…

The Abominable Snow Monster let out another light call, and the human feet twitched, its fingers oddly curled. What was going on!? What was this… feeling it felt?

The snow monster loomed over it. The human moved slowly to its feet, staring into the Abominable Snow Monster's deep, soulful brown eyes. Its lips slowly parted, and so did the Snow Monster's, salvia dripping down its warm, fur. It felt growing warmth down its body, approaching its torso. The human met the monster's mouth with its own, the monster's rough tongue clashing sensually with the human's light one. Suddenly however, a bit of reason took over the human for a moment, and it pulled away for a second.

"No, this isn't right… I'm a gu-" but the Monster in it's passion pushed itself towards the human again, moving it against the cave's, fur lined walls. The human too fell into his strange, primal lust.

In the end, the slight anatomy problems were worked out. While no new snow monsters roamed the hill sides after they met, the Abominable Snow Monster now knew that it had someone to return to in its cave, a heart that loved it under the serene chilling winds, as the aurora borealis shined high overhead…


End file.
